


A Special Day

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo and Wufei help Heero to celebrate a special day.





	

Title: A Special Day

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they aren’t mine, no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: AU, PWP, OOC, lemon, yaoi, humor, sap, language, exhibitionism, voyeurism (gah, forgot those…)

Pairings: 5x1x2

Rating: NC-17 baby!

Note: *grins* Well, since today is such a special day I thought I’d honor it with a fic! Enjoy everyone!

Archive: hehehehe riiiiiiiight -.-

Feedback: ‘twould be nice!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Heero wandered around the safehouse that he and the other pilots were staying at. It had been a fairly quiet day and it was, amazingly, starting to really bother the Japanese pilot. He knew that at least Duo should be around. Quatre and Trowa were off on a mission and wouldn’t be returning until a week or so later. As for Wufei…Heero wasn’t sure where the Chinese man was. Normally, he’d be in his room, reading or practicing some ancient Chinese martial arts, but today, he was vacant from his routine. Heero frowned. Straying from the routine was unacceptable.

 

A soft laugh and then a moan attracted the Wing pilot’s attention and he turned towards the source. The safehouse they were staying at allowed them all to have their own rooms. Of course, Trowa and Quatre never stayed in their own rooms. Heero had more than once caught them in Duo’s room. Heero frowned again. What was with the American pilot that attracted them all to him? He swore that he had heard some noises from that braided baka’s room on more than one occasion, and they sounded suspiciously like the sounds he had just heard.

 

Another louder moan caused him to slow down outside of Duo’s room and he peeked in. Eyes wide, Heero watched with open-mouthed amazement at the sight before him. Duo was smiling down at Wufei, hair unbound as Wufei told him something. The glimmer of lust and amusement shone in the violet eyes as they gazed intently down into the onyx ones staring back. Wufei smirked again and said something, causing Duo to throw his head back and laugh softly. Wufei chuckled softly as he ran his fingers up the exposed neck and into the cascade of hair. Duo brought his head back up and smirked evilly down at the Chinese man, then ran his fingers through Wufei’s hair, which Heero saw was unbound as well, framing the pilot of 05’s face gently. Bending his head down, Duo proceeded to kiss a gentle path around Wufei’s smirking lips, then met those lips in a heated exchange of tongues and moans.

 

Heero blinked in surprise and, to his amazement, desire as he watched the two duel with their tongues instead of their weapons. They pulled back slightly, panting heavily and Wufei caressed Duo’s face again, bringing him down for another heated kiss as Duo moaned and moved himself over his fellow pilot. It was then that the blanket that had been covering them fell away, revealing their naked and very firmly muscled bodies to Heero’s eyes. A soft gasp of amazement left his lips and alerted the other two to his presence, causing them to abruptly break their kiss and stare at the door, where, to his chagrin, Heero was quite plain to see.

 

No one moved for about a minute as they all stared at each other, Duo draped across Wufei’s chest with Wufei’s arm in a protective hold over his backend and Heero in the doorway, gaping. Duo and Wufei looked at each other, then grinned. Heero blinked in confusion, then gasped as Duo got up swiftly and crossed the room, grabbed Heero’s wrist and pulled the other pilot into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him before pushing Heero to the door and kissing him hard.

 

Heero froze; unsure as to what he was supposed to be doing as Duo caressed his lips with his own, then opened his tongue and swiped at Heero’s closed mouth. A soft moan issued forth from the Perfect Soldier’s mouth and Duo took advantage of it, pushing his tongue gently, but insistently into that soft hot mouth. Heero’s eyes fluttered closed as he arched closer to Duo, meeting the imperious tongue with his own thrusts and parries.

 

Suddenly, he felt his clothes being removed and gasped in shock to see Wufei tossing the last of his clothes to the side with a feral grin. A soft chuckle turned Heero’s gaze to meet the lustful one of Duo. Duo grinned just as ferally as Wufei and asked in a husky voice, “Did you think we wouldn’t want you in on the fun, Heero?” Heero blinked and looked over at Wufei as he chuckled as well, coming towards them and wrapping his arms around Duo’s slender waist.

 

“Heero, you should know better than to watch two people being intimate. You might just get asked to join,” Wufei murmured with a sexy grin and Heero blinked again. Duo turned his head and kissed Wufei passionately, smirking in the kiss as a moan escaped the watching Japanese’s lips. Breaking the kiss and looking back at Heero, Duo and Wufei smirked as they caressed each other openly, their returning arousals a testament to their excitement. Wufei held out his hand to Heero and asked, “Care to join us for a special day?”

 

Heero stared at the hand, surprised to see his own come up and place itself in the offered palm. “Special…day?” he asked softly as he was pulled towards their grouping, caressed with welcoming touches. Heero gasped softly in pleasure, his eyes closing as Duo leaned in and wrapped his arms around the Wing pilot’s gently curving hips and pulled him closer. Heero opened his eyes to stare into onyx and violet as the two pilots wrapped their arms around him.

 

“Yes, Heero. A special day. Today is the two-month anniversary of us still being alive. And don’t you think it appropriate that it should be us celebrating it?” Duo replied softly as he traced his lips around Heero’s neck. Heero moaned very softly as his head tilted back of it’s own volition, asking for more.

 

Wufei smiled softly as he caressed a hand up and down the smoothly muscled back of Wing’s pilot as he suggested, “Duo, why don’t you show Heero your little dance? And then, maybe he will be more receptive of another type of dance.” Duo smiled very evilly and turned slightly, accepting another kiss from Wufei before pushing Heero fully into Wufei’s arms. Wufei kissed Heero, then swept the still very bewildered boy into his arms and carried him to the bed. Gently, he laid the confused and blushing boy onto the bed, pressing a reassuring kiss to the swollen lips, then laid out next to him, wrapping a soothing arm around Heero’s waist. Heero turned his head to look at Wufei uncertainly, but had his head turned forward again by a smirking Wufei as some music started to play.

 

Heero watched, entranced, as Duo began to move to the sultry beat, hair flowing with him in a chestnut cascade. His hands moved over his body as a lover’s would, caressing firmly toned stomach and chest muscles with one hand and thighs with the other. Heero’s breath came quicker as he watched one hand glide between those firmly muscled thighs and caressed up the dripping shaft. He groaned suddenly as Duo brought his fingers to his lips and started sucking on the liquid that was smeared on them with an evil grin while Wufei brought his hand down and mirrored what Duo had just done while sucking on the tender neck under his lips.

 

Eyes fluttering close, Heero panted softly as he arched back, thrusting up into Wufei’s touch. He felt the bed dip and a second pair of lips attacked his neck. He groaned at the double onslaught and the two other boys chuckled as they bombarded his senses with caresses, nips, licks, and kisses. They both gasped though when Heero got himself together and started to return the onslaught, caressing up and down both bodies.

 

Somehow, when they had to break for air and control, they found themselves in a very enticing position. Duo was on the bottom, legs entwined with the other two. Heero was in the middle, rocking his hips back and forth between the other two while Wufei was on top, rubbing his erection into Heero’s ass. Duo chuckled softly, gasping slightly as he arched up into Heero’s hips. “Fei…under…the…pillow. Lube us up, baby….” he groaned out and Wufei chuckled, shaking his head as he bent in closer and searched under the feather down pillows that Duo insisted on having. He grinned as he pulled out a tube of lubricant and flipped off the top. Spreading the cool gel on his fingers for both hands, he pressed a finger into each of his lovers. Heero groaned his back arching as he pressed back and a small moan left Duo’s lips as he thrust down as well. Two, then three fingers thrust in and out of the two pilots, producing a range of sounds and movements in response. Duo chuckled softly as he looked at Wufei over Heero’s shoulder. “Responsive, ain’t he?” he commented with a grin and Wufei chuckled.

 

Wufei bent in closer to Heero and whispered, “Ever do this before, Heero?” Heero shook his head and blushed slightly, embarrassed. Duo grinned and spread his legs farther, while Wufei removed his fingers and started to coat Heero’s erection with the gel. Heero groaned loudly as he arched his back and Wufei said gently, “It’s real easy. Just push into Duo here.” He guided Heero to Duo’s entrance. Heero looked down at Duo uncertainly, but Duo just smiled in lustful anticipation. “Then, I want you to hold still, ok?” Wufei continued, licking a light trace around Heero’s ear, causing the boy to shiver in delight. Heero nodded and started to push into Duo slowly, encouraged as Duo moaned softly in pleasure, arching his back up to push Heero in even farther.

 

Heero panted as he held still then groaned loudly as Wufei started to push into him, inadvertently pushing him deeper into Duo. Duo grunted in pleasure as he arched his back, pulling them closer in. Heero trembled as Wufei started the rhythm, but then was encouraged softly by Wufei to move with him. Very soon, Heero was driving them both insane as he moved, inviting them to increase their pace and thrusts. Duo tossed his head as he cried out, pleasure ringing throughout his body as he arched up to meet his two lovers’ movements.

 

Heero grinned evilly, startling Duo as he moved a hand between them and started pumping the longhaired man in time to their thrusts. Duo shouted as he came, thrown over the very thin edge by this. His seed came out hot and white and covered his and Heero’s chests and stomachs. Heero groaned as he came swiftly after Duo, filling him with his hot passion. Wufei thrust once, twice, then threw his head back and moaned as he filled Heero with his essence.

 

They collapsed together, trembling from sexual release and exhaustion. Pulling out from their respective places, Heero and Wufei cuddled close to the still panting Duo as they wrapped an arm around Duo’s waist and each other’s waists. Duo smiled sleepily at them and they all drifted off to sleep on this special day.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
